


The way you turn me on

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin in Glasses, Lipstick, M/M, Possessive!Sehun, Secretary Kink, blowjob, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is turned on by Jongin's lips, butt, glasses—Jongin's everything, and Jongin decides to stain Sehun's whole body with red lipstick just to please him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you turn me on

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin in glasses do things to me. Also, I'm in love with Glee's version of Teenage Dream and I think this song is perfect for SeKai, hence the title. In No more but(t) it was top!Jongin, now it's Sehun's time~

 

Sehun was in the middle of taking his books from his locker when the whispers around him became louder and louder. Curious and a little annoyed, he turned his head towards the source of the commotion and groaned at the sight of dozens girls giggling and cooing while pointing their polished nails at Jongin.  
  
_He should have known._  
  
Rolling his eyes, he sighed and closed his locker with a bang, some passerby looking at him weirdly. Sehun grimaced and ignored the stares, squeezing through the crowd already forming. Jongin jumped when he took his wrist and blinked cutely at him in wonder, totally oblivious of his surrounding and the girls squealing at him.  
  
Fortunately or unfortunately for Sehun—he didn’t know which one yet—Jongin wasn’t aware of his charms. At all. The boy was completely oblivious of what he _did_ to people. With his bedhead hair, cute glasses, and plush lips, Jongin was the _hottest boy on campus_. Too bad the main protagonist didn’t know it.  
  
Sehun didn’t know if he was more exasperated by his boyfriend’s naivety or irrevocably endeared by his innocence. But damn, he was happy to be the first one to have discovered a diamond in the rough, _Jongin_ , way before people started noticing him.  
  
“Where are we going?” Jongin inquired softly, ducking his head shyly. “Sehun, people are staring.”  
  
“Let them stare,” Sehun shrugged. “We’re going to class.”  
  
Sehun didn’t want all the thirsty students to ogle his baby anymore. He wanted Jongin only for himself. Pushing Jongin in front of him to hide him from the vultures, he mentally face palmed when his eyes dropped to his boyfriend’s backside.  Letting out a shaky whimper, he tried to keep his composure but Jongin’s hips were swaying dangerously, tempting him. Besides, he had chosen the tightest jeans he owned, his legs, thighs, and _delicious_ butt perfectly enhanced by the clothing. Damn. This. Boy.  
  
In a moment of weakness, Sehun back hugged Jongin before they entered the classroom, pressing his face into his fluffy hair and squeezing him tight. He chose not to notice the way his crotch bumped into Jongin’s ass, for obvious reasons. He didn’t want to pop a boner at 8AM. It was a bit too early, even for _Sehun_.  
  
“What is it?” Jongin asked, laughing softly at his antics.  
  
“I wanted to hug you,” Sehun breathed against the side of his head. “Can’t I hug my boyfriend?”  
  
“Of course you can, I was just surprised.” Jongin replied easily, grabbing Sehun’s hands resting around his neck. “Are you feeling unwell?”  
  
Sehun’s heart swelled at Jongin’s tone of concern. His boyfriend was legitimately worried about him. _How sweet_. Sehun felt guilty to act like a big baby because of his jealousy.  
  
“Let’s go in,” he said instead, kissing Jongin’s cheek.  
  
The latter gasped at the contact and blushed slightly, before sending Sehun a beaming smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were cuddling on Sehun’s bed, the latter peppering kisses along Jongin’s neck when his boyfriend gasped out a “wait” and stormed off the bedroom. Confused, Sehun could only stare at the closed door of the bathroom and wait.  
  
On the other side of the door, Jongin was frantically searching something in his cupboards, smiling when he found what he wanted: seven lipsticks of different colors carefully hidden behind bottles of shower gel.  
  
Casting a nervous glance at the door, he took them all, choosing the red one and opening it. He had seen the way Sehun stared at his lips all the time, seeking his mouth at every chance he could get. They had also shared their fantasies and Jongin knew Sehun’s was the secretary one. He learnt his glasses were a big turn on for his boyfriend so Jongin decided to surprise him.  
  
He didn’t have the perfect outfit but he didn’t care, he had the glasses and the red lipstick so it would do. Surely Sehun wouldn’t care about clothes anyway, he had always preferred Jongin to be naked. They have already spent a lot of time naked and they were only dating for a few weeks—Sehun’s was insatiable in the bedroom. Jongin hastily took off his jeans and shirt to stay only in his boxers before taking a look at himself in the mirror. _Not bad_.  
  
Red lipstick in hand, he parted his lips and applied it meticulously. His lips were plump so it would look really great, he thought. He grimaced when the line smeared, muffling his whines and stomping his foot. Taking a tissue, he tried to scrub it off the corner of his mouth as best as he could. It didn’t totally disappear but it would do the trick.  
  
Once satisfied with his appearance, he pressed his lips together and puckered them. He giggled embarrassingly at his reflection because it gave him a seductive look he rarely liked on himself. It was sexy though. Jongin liked it. Making kissy faces at himself, he posed, squinting and biting his lips. Damn, Sehun would love it. His confidence now boosted, he took a big gulp of air, adjusted his glasses and opened the door.  
  
“Close your eyes!” he singsong-ed.  
  
“What? Why?” Sehun inquired, surprised.  
  
“Please, do it!” Jongin whined. “I promise you’ll like it!”  
  
Sehun chuckled. “Okay, okay! There. My eyes are closed.”  
  
Jongin peeked and saw his boyfriend lying down on the bed with his eyes closed. Smiling in triumph, he quickly made his way to the bed and settled comfortably on Sehun’s thighs, peering down at him.  
  
“You can open them now!” Jongin whispered.  
  
Gawping, Sehun’s eyes widened when they fell on Jongin’s features and half naked state. “Wow!”  
  
Tilting his head to the side, Jongin smiled nervously, feeling self-conscious now that he was face to face with Sehun. He wasn’t past being shy in front of his boyfriend. “Do you like it?”  
  
“You’re asking _me_ if I like it?” Sehun said incredulously. “You look…fucking hot!” His hands reached for Jongin’s face, cupping his cheeks and bringing him closer. “I love it. It looks sexy, you _are_ sexy.”  
  
Eyes twinkling, Jongin beamed at him, his own hands squeezing the tissue of Sehun’s shirt. They gazed into each other’s eyes until Sehun closed the distance and pressed their lips together gently. Sighing contentedly, Jongin opened up when his boyfriend slid his tongue inside his mouth, kissing him hotly and languidly. The red lipstick smeared on Sehun’s mouth, making a mess, and they both looked ridiculous but they didn’t care, too busy making out.  
  
With hooded eyes, Jongin broke the kiss and trailed his lips along Sehun’s throat, his nimble fingers unbuttoning his boyfriend’s shirt to give him access to his chest. Sehun moaned at the erotic sight Jongin was giving him, _red_ lips sliding down his body and leaving _red_ marks on its way. Suckling Sehun’s skin between his plump lips, Jongin kept sending him heated glances as his hands teasingly caressed his chest. His mouth attached itself to one nipple and he sucked, Sehun’s breath hitching at the sensation, before attacking the other one.  
  
Arching his back, Sehun urged Jongin to continue his ministrations, liking his lips and threading his fingers though his boyfriend’s hair. “Come on,” he moaned.  
  
Jongin stopped torturing him, releasing his nipple with a wet plop. Then, he slid down to reach Sehun’s jeans and smiled against his abs. His mouth still on Sehun’s skin, he hastily took them off, leaving Sehun needy and aching under him, now only wearing his boxers. His hardening cock was already deforming his boxers and Jongin smirked proudly at the effect of his handy work. Glasses, red lipstick and a few wet kisses, and Sehun was a goner. All because of Jongin.  
  
Jongin tapped Sehun’s thighs from where he was at the feet of the bed and the latter quickly opened his legs to let him settle in between, Jongin crawling his way back up his body. Sehun’s eyes begged him to go faster and Jongin chuckled, kissing the inside of his pale thighs up to his crotch, leaving more red marks. His fingers teasing Sehun’s lower abdomen, Jongin licked his boyfriend’s girth through his boxers. Sehun moaned loudly at the action, his hands pushing down his boxers urgently to free himself from the tissue.  
  
Amused, Jongin helped him out of them and licked his lips hungrily when Sehun’s cock came into sight, adjusting his glasses afterwards for more effects. Whimpering at the sight, Sehun spread his legs wider and gripped Jongin’s hair, tugging at them until his boyfriend finally put his mouth to good use. First, Jongin pressed a chaste kiss to the tip, his tongue lapping at the pre come, before wrapping his hand around the base of Sehun’s length and squeezing once.  
  
Groaning, Sehun’s hips bucked up. “Please Jongin,” he mumbled, out of breath. Jongin smiled innocently and finally took him into his mouth, his red painted lips stretching obscenely around Sehun’s shaft. Sehun gasped loudly and closed his eyes minutely before snapping them open and looking down at Jongin’s face as his boyfriend began bobbing his head up and down, humming around his cock.  
  
Jongin looked sinful with his lips around Sehun’s cock, the red lipstick smearing everywhere. Sehun’s crotch looked funny too, with a weird mix of saliva, red lipstick and seminal fluid—not that he cared. He was more concerned with the sensation he was feeling because of Jongin’s warm mouth around him. His boyfriend kept sucking him off enthusiastically, his hand jerking off what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, letting out erotic sounds as he did, obviously getting off on the action.  
  
Sweat gathered on Jongin’s forehead as he slurped and sucked Sehun’s cock, going as far as relaxing his jaw and deep throating him. Sehun shuddered under him and caressed his nape, encouraging him, “Yes, fuck, just like _that_!”.  It spurred Jongin on and he gave his everything to please his boyfriend, taking him deeper and deeper, moaning around him and hollowing his cheeks the way he knew Sehun liked it. Sehun couldn’t last with the way Jongin kept pleasuring him, bringing him to his orgasm with a last lick to his slit.  
  
With a shout, Sehun came into Jongin’s awaiting mouth, his grip strong on his boyfriend’s hair. Jongin swallowed everything with some difficulty before lapping at Sehun’s softening shaft to clean it. Then, he let his boyfriend’s cock fall from his lips, licking them and wiping his mouth clean with his wrist. Sehun chuckled when he saw all the red on Jongin’s face and chest, knowing his body was covered in red too. Besides, Jongin's glasses were slightly askew and steamy. He looked cute, and debauched.  
  
Sighting contentedly, he pulled Jongin up and pressed a quick peck to his lips. “Thank you,” he whispered.  
  
Jongin beamed at him. “You’re welcome.” His voice was a bit scratchy and breathless from their previous activity but it only added to his charms.  
  
“We should probably clean up,” Sehun commented dryly, arching his eyebrow at the mess they had made.  
  
Jongin had the decency to blush at that, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I just thought you would like it.”  
  
Cupping his cheek, Sehun shook his head and smiled. “Of course, I liked it. It’s nothing a good shower and a washing machine can’t fix.” His gaze dropped to Jongin’s boxers and he smirked, his fingers tracing the bulge. “Let’s take a shower so I can show you how much I appreciated it and return the favor.”    
  
His boyfriend moaned then quickly got up, Sehun lacing their fingers and guiding him to the bathroom. He faltered when he saw all the lipsticks of different colors on the sink, turning his head towards Jongin in question.  
  
“I thought that if you liked it…we could…do it again.” Jongin mumbled, hiding his face behind his hand.  
  
“Did you rob the supermarket?” Sehun laughed, amused. “There’re like…seven of them?” he counted. “I wouldn’t mind if you tried them all on me, you know, there’s one for every day of the week.”  
  
Jongin hit his chest and pouted, mortified. “Sehun!” he whined, tugging on his boyfriend’s hand. “Shower.”  
  
“Can’t we try them all today?” he inquired sheepishly.  
  
Jongin didn’t answer, putting his glasses on the sink instead. He took his boxers off and hopped in the shower without waiting for his boyfriend. Shrugging, Sehun joined him and slapped his ass for good measure, making Jongin squeak. _Next time then_.

 


End file.
